


Dance For Me

by compilemyvile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, also jean is sexy af, gogo dancer jean, marco's an arrogant ass okay, suave mother fucker marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compilemyvile/pseuds/compilemyvile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's full of himself and his dancing, but maybe all he needs is someone else to fill him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this smut filled monstrosity for the bae [kirschteinswaifu](http://kirschteinswaifu.tumblr.com)   
> I haven't written smut in a very long time so I hope it turned out okay. c:  
> This includes an awkward first time and me not being afraid to use the word asshole.  
> Jean cusses a lot because he's a little shit

Stages lined the packed, blinking green room, but, to Jean, there was only one. His stage, his piece of land where he ruled over the gyrating dancers below. Their limbs flailed with each drop of the beat, but their eyes never strayed from his always jerking body. He had a dancing style that was different from his co-workers. His limbs dealt with the brief pauses between the beat and moved over his sides. His arms, bent at the elbow, easily slid up his torso with movements much like a gear, pausing at each grove momentarily, but otherwise flowing together.

His thumbs slid over the waistband of his boxer briefs, a metallic blue with a cursive J wrapping around, almost seeming to stroke Jean’s outrageously large bulge. It wasn’t all natural, in fact it was policy to shove a tube sock or two into their uniform. It allowed even the lesser endowed, talented dancers a chance to earn a spot among them. If it weren’t for that no doubt Jaeger wouldn’t be dancing here. 

Circling his hips as his thigh muscles tightened to keep his stooped position, he rolled the fabric down so it clung to the sock against his soft cock, dancing alone couldn’t get him hard but playing with the audience sure would. Jean made a show of biting his lip and tugging it, letting out a small grunt for effect, even if the dance music pounded much too loudly for anyone to hear it. He communicated through everything, the flit of his eyelashes against his sweat glistening cheeks, his toes that lay bare against the cool stage curled so they caught onto the various strings that came off his bright pink, fluffy leg warmers in waves. Everything screamed arousal, everything except the most important thing. His soft cock lay untwitching, unmoving. There was nothing to bring the spark of excitement through his spine. There were no challenges that night, no one who dared try to hold his eyes and tease him the way he teased them.

Jean was led to force a connection between him, the music, and some poor, defenseless man whose date was probably just around the corner taking a piss. His cat like gaze studied the awed faces until he found one that was emotionless, giving nothing away. The man’s eyes weren’t on Jean the entire time, but they’d flit in his direction before looking away as if he were finding no joy in Jean’s performance, or as if he were deciding if it were time to go. Hell, his expression could of been from thinking about his grocery list for how unimpressed it looked. It angered Jean and he wanted to scream at the shit head to payattention to him goddammit. This is the only place Jean had where he was looked up to, where he was viewed as something that was in no way close to a slut. He was talented, not some stripper from Maine, as his mother liked to call him so eloquently. But he wasn’t a stripper, he was a go go dancer, a dancer who earned his spot at one of the most esteemed clubs in America and he demanded he to be worshipped.

Jean narrowed his already squinty eyes, daring the man to look away when their eyes caught. It was a challenge, and Jean hopped he backed out, hoped he denied it so that Jean could get back to doing what he loved, dancing his ass off. But the man’s eyes held Jean’s after he realized Jean was staring and the asshole had the nerve to smirk. He smirked. He smirked like he knew everything Jean didn’t, like he was better than him. And so for the first time in months Jean wanted a partner, someone to drag down and tease until he was a twitching mess. 

Dragging his tongue up his finger, Jean made a show of bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it, twisting his hips every which was as he bent until his his thighs were spread open in an invitation. An invitation that would hook even the least interested of patrons. There was no longer music, there were no longer hundreds of individuals glancing his way. There was only him and the asshole who didn’t find him interesting enough to do anything more than tilt his head in the most endearing of ways as if Jean was some child who needed to be encouraged to do anything right. Annoyance spiked in his spin, and oddly enough it brought a warmth to his stomach that crawled downward until it was obvious the sock in his briefs were no longer needed. 

Jean dropped to his knees, without resistance. The full impact brought a steady thrum up his calves, that worked as his new beat as his thrusted his hips forward. He broke eye contact but only so his lids could draw shut as his hand slid beneath the fabric of his briefs, firmly clutching onto his hardening cock. He leisurely stroked up and down it, the movement jerking the fabric away and then back to. He was making a show of himself, not that he cared. He just wanted the idiot to at least pop a semi.   
Jean jerked against the stage, his arms quivering as he forcefully extracted his hand with a loud gasping noise. He opened his eyes and the man’s eyes were still on him. Hmph. At least that was a half win. But the heels clacking against his stage alerted him that his set was up and it was the females’ time for the night. He stood, blew a few flirty kisses and bent over, pulling down his briefs so the waistband clung to just under his ass cheeks. He smirked at the whistles and arrogantly breezed off the stage and back into his shared dressing room. 

It was quiet, as it always was post-show. Pre-show it was always filled with numerous conversations, but afterwards everyone respected the fact that they were all trying to quell their arousal. One of the things that turned them all on the most was being on display.

—

Pulling his trench coat around himself tightly to counteract the cold air blowing against him, Jean left the place he adored the most. He hadn’t bothered changing so his pink leg warmers kept warm what the coat didn’t reach. Changing was an effort Jean didn’t want to go through, especially since the only thing he had available to change into was leather. His thighs already rubbed together uncomfortably in his briefs and he could bet there was a rash blooming with how vexatious even walking a few feet felt. Besides, when he arrived at his apartment he’d be changing into a pair of his finest sweatpants with spaghetti sauce stains trailing down the left leg.

“That was quite a show, baby.”

“How about we take it to my bedroom next time?”

Jean scoffed, he loved his job, he did, but the most annoying, sex crazed idiots would attend and attempt to hit on him. It was a fail every time, though the few times he did go home with someone from the club he’d always snuck out feeling less horny but still unimpressed.

“Quite the show.” A deep voice that held a purr that could give off so many intentions. “I didn’t realize boys could bend that way.”

Jean paused for a moment, flicking his eyes towards the man who he’d put the show on for in the first place. “Some do. You don’t.” He bit out, automatically deciding he hated the smug grin that settled on the idiot’s face. 

He chuckled like he was some cocky as fuck seme from the overly exaggerated hentai Jean used to watch when he was a kid. “You want to go home with me? I’ve got a car. I’ve got money. I’ve got practically anything you want.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m a hooker?”

“Not at all, doll. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” The man smirked, rubbing his hand over his jawline as he pushed off the wall he was settled against to casually stroll over to my side. “I’m just making it aware that if you wouldn’t want to spend time with me because of my good looks, I’m not above paying for your company.”

“Look, asshole. I just got done making a crowd of guys cream their pants. I’m going to go home. Eat. Take a shower. And masturbate until I’m writhing on my bed thinking about how hot i am like the narcissistic fuck i am. There is zero room for some jerk who thinks he’s better than me.”

The man’s fingers danced up my neck and he smiled, telling a secret with those sweet, supple lips that i had a dire urge to kiss. He gently combed over my undercut and even gave a slight pull when i didn’t tell him now. He leaned down and with his lips out of sight he wrapped them around my ear lobe, giving it a pleasant suck that had me pausing and questioning my initial plans. “What if I tell you how pretty you looked with your hand wrapped around cock? Jerking off for who knows how many hopeless little boys? They all want you. They want you, I want you. I want you against my bed, I want to hear that harsh voice gasping out the sweetest moans I’ve ever heard. Hm, you think you can do that?”

“My bed.” Jean rasped out, clinging to some sort of control over what was happening to him. A moment ago he’d been ready to deck this guy, but now all he wanted was to be fucked into his sheets.

“What?”

“i said my bed. You know the bed that i own? Try to keep up will you. You’re the one so desperate to get laid tonight so i get to pick the where. And I choose my apartment.”

The man grinned, without any undertones of his prior arrogance. “Yes, sir. Your place. Your rules. I'll just be there to fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”

“I.. yeah. Damn right you are.” Jean felt his chest swelling with pride that was fed by every look the man had thrown his way. His apartment was in the apartment complex beside the club so there was no time for the pre-sex awkwardness to set in. And even if there was, the idiot wouldn’t of let it with his lips curled and a dumb whistle flowing from them. 

His door was unlocked, which wasn’t a surprise. His neighbor always seemed to be going in and out since their apartments were originally a single one but they separated it with a wall and a door for easy access since his neighbor’s door was stuck. He shouldered it open and glared back at the man in his doorway, daring him to comment on the stern papers and the dirty dishes that littered his coffee table. But the idiot was apparently not an idiot, because he simply donned a charming smile and stepped over the mess. 

“It’s quaint. Cute.”

“It’s a shit hole. Fuck off.” Jean threw over his shoulder as he messily slapped together a sandwich, mustard oozing from the side.

The man pulled a face as Jean pretty much stuffed the thing into his mouth, not even trying to keep tidy in the least. “You do know I’m meant to be kissing you and your breath is gonna smell like crap right?”

“Fucking deal with it.”

The man took long strides in Jean’s direction with eyes so narrowed they looked like they were closed. He pressed into Jean and leaned down so that their lips were a breath away. “Look,” He kept his voice light. “I’ve had plenty of offers to go home with people tonight, but I chose to offer my company to you. Maybe you should drop the attitude and act like you’re enjoying my company for point five seconds.”

“But I’m not.”

The man threw up his hands in defeat as Jean wiped his hands off on his coat before sliding it off one of his shoulders and sliding it off a single one of his slim shoulders. He widened his eyes and blinked up at the man. “But maybe if you teach me a lesson I can be good for you.”

He scoffed. “This isn’t a porno. I’m not spanking you. I’m fucking you. Cut the crap and stop mocking me.”

Jean arched an eyebrow. “My name’s Jean thanks you’ll be moaning it laterrrr ~” He sing songed, flouncing into his bedroom. 

“You’re a goddamn twelve year old aren’t you? Only pre-pubescent boys use that line.”

Jean shed his coat and smiled, not at the man and not at himself. But simply because he was in his element. If there was one place that he felt more sexy than at the club it was in his bedroom. 

“Marco.”

“Uh- that’s not my name.” 

“I know. It’s mine.” Marco eased off his shoes and glanced back and forth once before picking up a ball that seemed to have two thick pieces of fabric hanging off the sides. “Uh..”

Jean glanced up at him, automatically snatching the gag from Marco’s grip. “That’s mine. Not yours. You don’t touch my shit. And before you ask, no we’re not using it. I only use things like that with people I trust and I’m not sure I trust you yet. You’re an easy lay and hopefully a good fuck and that’s all I’m looking for tonight. Nothing crazy.”

“So,” Jean continued, tossing the sock from his briefs off to the side and rolling the briefs themselves down his legs until they lay on the floor. “Fuck me.” He draped himself across his bed, a bored expression drawing his eyebrows together as his head lulled off to the side so he was staring at the wall.

Marco calmly pulled off his shirt and folded it, laying it on the dresser before kneeling on the bed near Jean’s legs. He pushed them apart to view Jean’s hardened cock curved up against his slightly pudgy stomach. He licked his lips, slowly, very consciously, very much wanting to make Jean squirm. But he didn’t, and it was a loss on Marco’s part but when Marco’s fingers skittered up Jean’s inner thighs he did give a little shiver. “Your thighs are perfect.” Marco murmured, his eyes settling on the pale skin of his favorite part of Jean, he gripped the flesh delicately. “I’d noticed before, but this.. this up close they’re absolutely beautiful.” He drew one of Jean’s thighs up so he could press a few fleeting kisses to it.

Jean flushed and squirmed uncomfortably. “Can you.. calm down on the sap. I didn’t realize I’d be receiving your stupid thoughts along with this.” That’s when Marco decided to bite, and bite he did. Jean elicited a sharp moan, that had him pushing up from the bed.

“You like biting. Excellent.”

They were still feeling each other out, discovering what each action would earn them from the other. It was awkward at first, as most sex was. They needed to know how to progress and to do that they needed to know what made the other feel good. Apparently Jean liked biting, hair pulling, and Marco telling him how pretty he was. Marco happened to like it when Jean called his freckles skin stars, Jean wasn’t good at exploring someone else and Marco seemed to understand that so Marco did most of the exploring. But when Jean did discover what Marco liked, it felt wonderful.

“Nngh-! Marc.. Marco..” Jean squirmed underneath Marco’s cold hands pressed against his ribs as Marco’s tongue lapped at his little needy hole. It engulfed Marco’s tongue easily and all Jean wanted was more. “God!” He gasped out breathlessly. “Please.” He begged. “Oh, god..! Hurry up please..! I just want you to fuck me. Fuck me just li.. oh!.. like you promised! Please!” Jean whimpered, he thrashed and he begged some more but all that earned was Marco’s tongue lapping further into Jean’s ass. “You.. aaah ~... you said you’d.. jesus fucking christ Marco!.. just stop teasing me already!” 

Marco laughed, it was a happy, good natured laugh but it was meant to be mocking. “Oh, Jean.” He murmured, his tongue giving Jean’s asshole a break momentarily. “You have such a pretty little asshole and you sound so wonderful. Please, baby, moan for me more. Just keep doing that and I’ll keep doing this.”

“Marco..” Jean whimpered, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones as he tried to catch Marco’s eyes. “Please.. I.. I just want.. I just need you. I need you. I want you so bad.. please ah.. please just. Just fuck me. Do what you’ve been wanting to do for.. ah.. just.. just fuck me okay?”

Marco bit his lip as he stroked up Jean’s thighs. “So pretty.” He murmured again. “God, okay. But I’m not a dick some dick who’s going in without any prep. You good with being fingered for a bit, baby?” 

Jean whimpered but otherwise nodded and calmed when Marco pressed a simple kiss to his thigh. “Lube?”

“I..” Jean murmured, his voice already broken from how aroused he was. “It’s.. night stand I can..” He reached but Marco shook his head and rifled through the little drawer until he found the travel shampoo sized bottle of lube. 

He smirked when he viewed the contents. “Oh, Jean. How bad of a boy have you been? Been fucking other boys when I’m not around?”

“Jesus, Marco. We’ve.. never even met before.”

“I was setting the mood, dickhead.” 

“Yeah, well. Just get to it.”

Marco grunted, but he did unscrew the cap from the lube. He dumped it over his fingers with as much finesse as a goddamn hippo leaping into a pond. Basically, zero finesse. But, it worked and before Jean could complain he had two very cold fingers pressing against his rim. “I’m starting with two since you sucked in my tongue all nice and sweet, let’s see what you can handle.” He pressed his fingers in with only little resistance. And after Jean’s uncomfortable facial expressions calmed down Marco spread his fingers and slowly drew them in and out, stroking at the rim of Jean’s asshole each time he almost plucked them out.

“Alright..” Jean finally wrapped after a few moments. “Alright, just do it.”

Awkwardness settled over Marco’s shoulders for a moment as he stood and stipped off his annoyingly bright purple pants and his plain plaid boxers, he rolled a condom onto his erect dick and kneeled before Jean again, lifting his thighs to get a good look at his ass. Marco bit his lip as Jean’s asshole seemed to widen at the attention and with one hand Marco rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his cock before petting over Jean’s thigh. “Alright.” Marco said and Jean echoed it, challenging Marco to back out now. But Marco pressed forward and the moment his dick was surrounded by the warm heat of Jean’s ass he knew 

Jean gripped Marco’s shoulder blades as he grunted and curled up into Marco, letting out the prettiest little sounds as he was fucked. “Marco..! Mar-..!” His voice broke several times and even gave out for a few moments when Marco’s hips jerked forward. He loosely wrapped his legs around Marco’s lower back and was thrust into, enjoying every moment of it immensely. His cock twitched in between them each time Marco did something Jean liked, and that was often, with each new thrust there was at least a slight twitch. “nngh-! God..” Jean whimpered. “Mar.. god you’re fucking amazing! Yes! Oh my god..! Fucking..!” Jean let loose a stream of curses, followed by the chanting of Marco’s name in an increasingly higher pitched voice each time. 

“Yeah, let me hear you, baby.” Marco repeated several times as he kissed up Jean’s arched neck. “Let the neighbors hear you. Hell let the goddamn president hear you.” His voice croaked several times as each thrust drew a more severe moan from his lips. He was a gasping, quivering mess over Jean. 

Jean came first, he came without his dick being touched and Marco let out the prettiest purr at that. “You really are a little cock slut aren’t you, hm?” He praised and Jean shivered, still shocked into silence with come that he knew would become sticky over both of them.

Marco didn’t orgasm inside of Jean, he had the decency to pull out and jerk himself off several times, with Jean watching. 

Marco gave Jean this endearing little look, like he wasn’t as bad as Marco had orginally thought. But he didn’t say any of that, no, the idiot said, right after they fucked mind you, “Do you have a pony tail?”

“Do i.. what?”

“Do you have a pony tail?”

“What the fuck, Marco? No ‘that was amazing’? Alright, fuck you too then.”

“You just did.”

“Oh my god. You’re the twelve year old now. And you're the one who did the fucking. Go check the bathroom. I think my niece left one. And then get your dumbass back here because we’re cuddling alright, you shit?”

Marco grinned and mock saluted as he sauntered into the small connecting bathroom. He came back with his hair pulled up into the smallest pony tail that didn’t even look like it was holding anything.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” But Marco just laughed and flopped down face first on the bed, accepting a kiss from someone he’d just met for the first time that day and had has a negative opinion of. But now? Maybe they’d be friends. Maybe they’d be more.


End file.
